Etemon
Etemon is the second main antagonist in Digimon Adventure 01, and also a minor villain in Digimon Fusion. He is an evil Digimon who is like an Elvis wannabe in an orange Super Monkey Suit, complete with sunglasses. Unlike the first major villain, Devimon, Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon, and also comical and more of a crime lord than a dark lord, which would be the next Ultimate Digimon, Myotismon. He is also the secondary arch-nemesis of the Digidestined. Appearance Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon, an Elvis-type man in an orange monkey suit. He also has a stuffed Monzaemon attached to him. He sometimes carries a microphone or an electric guitar. He always wears shades and never removes them. As MetalEtemon, he resembles a metallic version of himself, only he wore a gold necklace, has a golden toothy smile, and has red Chinese symbols on his chest. He has a stuffed WaruMonzaemon attached to him. Personality Etemon has the character of Elvis Presley impersonator. He is often frustrated when people fail to acknowledge his overinflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, and often forces his minions to praise his terrible music. However, he also beats them up when they dance to it. Unlike most of the villains in the first season, Etemon is not exactly the most intelligent and tech-savvy, as he relies on his Gazimon henchmen to work around his network system and computers. And its possible that Etemon captured Datamon so he can force him to access his webmaster, administering his network. To do this, he challenged the robot Digimon, and beat him, severely damaging Datamon. However, the ignorance of using the conniving robotic Digimon brought some misery as after Datamon repaired himself and gained control over Etemon's network, just enough to torture Etemon. When he returned as MetalEtemon, he was still a great singer. Powers and Abilities Etemon has great control over the Dark Network, and can shoot dark energy at his opponents. He can force Digimon to De-Digivolve with his bad singing. When fused with the Dark Network, Etemon can suck anything into oblivion. He can shoot dark orbs that whatever touches it can melt away. As MetalEtemon, he can endure every attack from any Digimon and summon dark energy from the sky. Etemon's Henchmen *Gazimon *Monochromon *Evil Greymon *Kokatorimon *Tyrannomon Biography Etemon Arc The DigiDestined encounter him on the continent of Server. Etemon is the master of the Dark Network, and many of his servants like Tyrannomon are connected to the dark cables. Etemon also has many Gazimon and Monochromon working for him. At one point, he makes a clone of Greymon and sends him after the DigiDestined, but the clone and most of Etemon's machinery are destroyed when the real Greymon digivolves into the evil SkullGreymon. Etemon's base of operation is an inverted pyramid with an underground, right side up pyramid beneath it. In the upside down pyramid, Etemon and his Gazimon henchmen have surveillance room, observing all the action outside the pyramid. There are passages that lead to an electric fence that which is partcially a fake wall leading to the second pyramid. Underneath that is the center of Etemon's Dark Power Network, which anything suck in there is lost forever. He is enemies with another antagonist, Datamon. After the DigiDestined unwittingly release Datamon, he betrays them and tries to fight Etemon, but was defeated again and kidnaps Sora and Biyomon to make a clone of Sora. Tai was able to enter the pyramid and rescue Sora and Biyomon, but Datamon tries to stop Tai, but they immediately escape. Upset by the loss, Datamon deletes the clone, only for Etemon to arrive shortly to dismantle him. Datamon then detects the Dark Networks has absorbed as the floor vanishes. Etemon tries to escape, but Datamon grabs his leg to come with him. Datamon drops computer viruses into a pit leading to the core of the Dark Network, which goes haywire and growing out of control, increasing the negative energy it preserves by absorbing all of it in the Digital World, including from those who possess it. All of Etemon's servants are sucked into the pit and destroyed, and soon both Datamon and Etemon fall into the nexus of the Dark Network. Datamon disintegrates, but Etemon, who wields negative energy himself, fuses with the core of the Dark Network, and becomes more powerful. After the pyramids collapse, Etemon turns towards the DigiDestined and attacks them with dangerously-modified Dark Network orbs, which create wormholes in anything they touch. However, Greymon is able to Digivolve using the Tag and Crest, this time into MetalGreymon. Etemon tries to destroy MetalGreymon with a Dark Network attack, but smashes the orb with his Metal Claw. Summoning all of the power of the Crest, MetalGreymon defeats Etemon by blasting the Dark Network with his Giga Blaster, ripping open a wormhole and Etemon was banished into the black hole. However, Etemon was not destroyed; the black hole spit him out and scattered his digital information across the universe. He later came back together and returned to the Digital World only after Digivolving to his Mega form, MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon then started to seek revenge on the Digidestined, but he only found Joe and Mimi. He and Puppetmon got into a fight while Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon had time to escape. After he got tired to fighting Puppetmon, he continues to pursue the two remaining Digidestined while SaberLeomon gave them a ride. Leomon confronts MetalEtemon and Digivolved to SaberLeomon to fight him. Gomamon Digivolved to Zudomon to join the fight. Ogremon wants to fight MetalEtemon, but Mimi tries to stop him since he was in no shape to fight. MetalEtemon attacks Mimi, but SaberLeomon takes the blast, fatally wounding him. Zudomon was able to hit MetalEtemon's chest with his Vulcan Hammer attack since it was made of Chrome Digizoid, and SaberLeomon summoned the last of his strength to impale MetalEtemon with his claw, destroying him for good. ''Digimon Fusion'' A huge army of Etemon serve Musyamon, and Blastmon. They turned out to be ninjas. BaliBastemon defeated the soldiers of Etemon, then Shoutmon used the Star Sword and destroyed Etemon. ''Digimon Adventure PSP'' Etemon appeared as a recurring boss in Digimon Adventure. Quotes Gallery Etemon.gif|Etemon MetalEtemon.jpg|MetalEtemon metaletemon.jpg Darknet0112.jpg|Etemon's evil grin. kingetemon.jpg Clipboard09.jpg 6D9C76236.png 47-02.jpg Puppetmon vs metaletemon 2 by avispaneitor-d4t68q5.jpg Pupptmon.jpg Tumblr ma37pfNqjr1r4d8lyo3 1280.png Tumblr onnmsjjNHj1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr onnmsjjNHj1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Zudomon vs Metal.jpg Etemons Gitarre.jpg Adventure Epi20-5.jpg Etemon and Gaz.jpg 6-23 Etemons (Ninja uniform).png Etemon xros wars.jpg Trivia *Etemon is voiced by Richard Epcar in the English version of the anime, who also did the voice of Myotismon. *Etemon is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto in the Japanese version of the anime. *And just like Myotismon, they both windup getting defeated by the main heroes but end returning in a different and more powerful appearance. The only difference is that Myotismon gets revived twice and Etemon gets revived only once. *It is interesting to note that two of the main villains, Puppetmon and MetalEtemon, both died in the same episode. *Whereas Devimon appeared to be an ally of the Dark Masters, due to Piedmon presumably giving him the crests he stole, Etemon is not, as Puppetmon does not recognize him and even fights him. *When Etemon became fused with the Dark Network, he resembles a little like Apocalymon. *Etemon is said to be singing rivals with Volcamon. *Etemon's Champion forms can be either Ogremon or Sukamon. *Etemon's personality is later copied by SuperStarmon in Digimon Frontier. The exceptions are that SuperStarmon is not arrogant like Etemon, and purely has the character of Elvis Presley, while Etemon has the character of an Elvis Presley impersonator. *Etemon can Digivolve into either MetalEtemon or KingEtemon. *In Digimon Fusion, Etemon does not Digivolve into MetalEtemon. *During his battle against the DigiDestined outside the pyramid, he grabs Garurumon by the tail and swings him around before throwing him into Ikkakumon. Only the throw is seen in the English dub, as the rest was edited out likely due to referencing animal cruelty. Navigation Category:Extravagant Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nemesis